Angel on a wilted rose
by diaheart
Summary: Mikan lives in a perfect life. She was beautiful, smart and innocent. She has perfect friends and perfect family. But because of an incident, she lost them all and now she is willing to take back what they stole from her. Will she succeed or will she find love?
1. Mikan's life

"**Angel on a wilted rose"**

"Mikan are you done? We need to go to the Imai mansion as soon as possible" shouted by a woman on her thirties. She wore an elegant white dress matching her brown orbs and her auburn hair.

"Yes mom, I'm coming" shouted by her 6 year old daughter

"We are going to be late Mikan so please hurry up. This is a very important meeting" pleaded by her father

When Mikan was finish, they quickly enter their limo and greeted their driver

"Good morning Mr. driver!" Mikan greeted cheerfully "Same to you young lady" the driver answer her.

When they arrived at the mansion, Mikan was stunned by the designs of Imai mansion. It looks like an elegant modern Asian house combined with the luxury of the west.

"This house is very pretty mother!" Mikan shouted

"That's because their family owns the first class designing and architectural company Mikan" said his father

"But this house seems quiet and lonely" Mikan told her father

"It's just your imagination Mikan" said her mother

"Your house is very beautiful Mrs. Emma" Mikan's mother complimented

"Thank you, its just a pity that my daughter wanted to be alone" said Emma

"Her daughter seems to have a sad past" Mikan muttered quietly

"Mikan you can tour around our house if you'd like" said Emma

"Thank you Mrs. Emma, it's a pleasure" Mikan said as she run as fast as she could.

Mikan took the opportunity to tour around the beautiful mansion and while wandering, she saw a girl around her age sitting beside a pond.

"Who are you?" she ask

"I'm Mikan Yukihara and you?" she ask "Hotaru Imai" she muttered

"Then you must be the child of Mrs. Emma that she is telling me. Nice to meet you Hotaru" she greeted cheerfully

"Stay away from me! You are only after my money. I know the likes of you" Hotaru shouted

"How dare you accuse me! I don't want your money. I already have money and besides, my mother told me to never become greedy with money because I will end up nothing" Mikan said with a little irritation on her face

"You can't fool me. Maybe you can fool my mother but not me idiot" Hotaru said

"Believe what you want to believe, I don't care I just want to have a new friend" Mikan said as she walks away leaving Hotaru behind

"Hey, you're Mikan Yukihara right?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah why?" Mikan turned around and answer her

"Then you must be the stupid girl everyone was talking to" said Hotaru

"I'm not stupid!" Mikan shouted

"Look here" said Hotaru as she show her a portable television

"What is this Hotaru?" Mikan ask

"A proof that you are an idiot and a proof that you don't really has a friend you can lean on" Hotaru answered

Hotaru let Mikan watch her so called friends talk about her

"Hey is it true, you become friends to that little Yukihara heiress?" ask by a little girl

"Yeah, she is easy to befriend. You should try her" another girl said

"If we become her friend then we will have a connection to the Yukihara" said another girl

After Mikan watch the video, she cried so hard.

"Hotaru you are right, I really don't have a real friend I can lean on" said Mikan while sobbing

"Idiot stop crying, now all you have to do is to cut your connections to that ugly people" said the little Hotaru

"You better avoid ugly people and don't befriend them because you will only get hurt" the little Hotaru ask with a confidence that she will obey her now

"No, that's not true! I know that there will be someone who will cherish me and I'm still willing to find a friend I can lean on" Shouted by the little Mikan and look at the surprised Hotaru

"You are so stubborn Mikan, you have no real friend!" Hotaru said

"No I have one!" shouted Mikan "Who is it then?" ask Hotaru "You" said Mikan

"Hahaha! You are really stubborn Mikan" Hotaru laughed and it made Mikan surprise "You just laughed!" Mikan shouted

"Fine, I'll be your friend. I'll protect you so that you will not be hurt by ugly people princess" said Hotaru with a smile on her face

"Then I'm relying on you Hotaru, please be my knight" said Mikan as they play together the whole day.

Little did Mikan know that this will be the last happy memory that she will remember. Because after that, a great tragedy will occur that will change her life forever.


	2. Mikan Yukihara is dead

**~ After 10 Years ~**

A 16 years old beautiful lad wake up from her sleep as she gracefully slide the window so a little light could enter to her room

"I better prepare now for school or I'll be late after all, this will be the last day in my middle school days." And a little smirk form on her lips.

~**Mikan's POV~**

"Let's call on our student council president miss Mikan Sakura!" When I heard that I was being called, I then walks in front of the stage and ready to say my last speech

"Hey look! It's the student council president" shouted by a boy

"She's really beautiful. I wonder why she don't have boyfriend" said dreamily by another boy

"Hey! You two, pay respect to the president!" ordered by one of the student council member

"yeaahhh sir!" said by the two

"My fellow students, this will be our last day that we will play the role of a middle high school student. I know some of you are happy but also, some of you will be sad. As your student council president, I command all of you to face the reality and face your new roles as a high school student with a smile on your faces." I smile that makes the hearts of boys and girls melt.

"Yes President!" shouted by all students

"She is really elegant the way she speaks" praised by a girl

"Yeah she is also humble. You know she help me to review so that I will not fail my subject" added by a girl

"Not only humble but intelligent, kind and a beauty that can be compared to a goddess" added by another girl.

"Hey president, they are praising you again" Rei pouted

"They should praise our president because she is the best. She is the best when it comes to sports, she is also our most intelligent student and everything that a boy could wish for is in her!" said proudly by Tora which made me chuckle.

"I'm not talking to you Tora, I'm talking to our president. But by the way president, why don't you still have a boyfriend?" asked by Rei as he watch me sits on the chair and drink a cup of coffee

"Because I still have something to do before that thing called love" I said

"President, this is the last day that we will see each other again. You know we will miss you." Said Rei

"And I will also miss the rudeness of the two of you" Mikan replied

"What school are you going to enter?" Ask Tora "Yeah! I'm curious too president" added by Rei

"Well I am going to Akkadou Academy how about you two" I told the two of them

"We are going to Nakagatou Academy" they replied

"I wish I can go to Alice Academy" Tora said

"Idiot! That school is only for the elites" said Rei as he smashed Tora on his head

"But when the day comes, I too will also enter that school. When I enter that school, surely it will cause a great chaos" I murmured and smile mischievously.

"Alice Academy," a school founded by my grand father, where all genius and all the heirs and heiress attend. A school built only for the elites.

"I still remember that day. How my mother died, how I lost everything. I'm going to take back what is supposed to be mine. Everything is supposed to be mine" I thought as tears flows from my eyes, remembering my past.

~FLASHBACK~

On a dark and stormy night, there is a little girl crying as she watched her parents arguing. She wore a cute pink dress while her hair was braided into pigtails.

"I'm sorry Yuka, but I don't love you anymore we're over" said my father who is leaning against the cabinet, watching my poor mother cry. He wore an elegant black coat matching his shinny black shoes

"Why? I did everything to make you happy!" asked my mom whom I feel was very depressed now. My mother was the most important person in my life. She always take care of me and she made me feel like a princess

"You know from the start that she is my love. You know, if it were not for the riches and power of your family I will not marry you!" my father says in a slight irritated tone like she shouldn't even asking.

"But she has a child and you has your own child, you should be responsible and accept the fact that she can't be yours!" shouted by my mother

"I'm sorry dear but from the start of our marriage, I cheated on you. Luna is my child" replied by my father which I feel he is guilty.

My father then walks away. He did not care how my mother and his 6 year old daughter were devastated.

"Father!" I shouted while I run after my father who was going to enter his limo.

"What is it Mikan?" asked by my father

"Father I will be a good girl! Please don't leave us father please" I said it to my father hoping that he will listen to me but fall onto deaf ears. He did not listen instead, he told me

"Stupid! Do you really think that I care for you? I don't even love you. Even though you're my daughter as long as you are from your mother, I won't love you" said coldly by my father, leaving me away.

"Father, please don't leave us! I'll be a good girl!" I shouted to my father but it seems like he don't care for me. He left me even though it's raining really hard. My dress was now soaked and I'm really frustrated now. I don't know now what to do.

"BANG!" I heard a load sound coming from the room where my father leaves my mother. I rush into the room only to find my mother lying on the floor there are lots of blood.

"Mother" I shouted. I run to her and hugged her.

"Mikan, promise me that you will never take the same path that I took. Promise me that you will become a strong woman" my mother said her last wish for me in a painful way, I know that my mother will die now.

"I promise mother, I will become strong." After I answered her she then died.

The moment my mother died, the moment they erase my existence in this world. Luna replace me as everyone thought that Luna is the real daughter of my father and that she is the real grand daughter of my grandfather. My father married that bastard women as my grandfather accepted their relationship.

After a year my mother died although she is the real daughter of my grandfather, he respected the decision of his son-in-law to be married again. In fact, he treated my father like his own son in place of my deceased daughter .

That is because he didn't know that his so called good son-in-law is the cause of his very own daughter's death. And he didn't know that Luna is not his real granddaughter

What I remember after that is my tiny little body full of bruises.

I stole, I fought at my young tender age just to get food. What I always do is run… run… run because I don't know where to go. Because I'm alone, yeah I'm alone.

"Mother where are you? I hate this world, I want to die" I told it to my mother while crying painfully and looking at the clouds.

But I said to my self strongly "But I have to live so that I can take back all what they stole for me. I have to take back what is mine. Vengeance is mine and I will avenge, for me and for my mother"

While looking at a happy family that was having a picnic, I turned around and look up to the clouds once again.

"From now on, the sweet and innocent Mikan Yukihara is now dead."

I was adopted by a normal woman who has also no family and she named me Mikan Sakura

"Please, let me have a piece of bread" the 6 year old Mikan pleaded as rain drops to her face and body.

It was already dark and it rain so hard but Mikan is still outside begging for food until a woman approach her

"Are you alone dear, where is your parents" The woman ask

"They died on an accident" I lied

"Oh My Gosh, you have many wounds and bruises! Let's go to my home and I will treat your wounds.

"Welcome to the world Mikan Sakura!" I told it to my self because I know that I will no longer be the innocent Mikan that I used to. And it makes my heart broke into pieces.


	3. My knight

**~ 3 months later ~**

"Hey did you hear, there will be a transfer student in the honors class

(Note: honors class is the class where geniuses and elites of all elites are together)

"What! I haven't heard that there is a newly establish company."

"I heard that she is a scholar student" answered by another boy

"What? I can't believe it! There is no such way poor people can enter this school!" shouted by the boy

"Hey look! It's the sapphire gem!" shouted by a girl

(Note: Sapphire gem is a group of 4 most popular boys in their school namely: Natsume Hyuga, Ruka Nogi, Koko Yome, Yuu Tobita, and Tsubasa Andou)

"Kyaaa…! Natsume is still handsome as ever" said dreamily by a girl

"Please marry me Natsume sama!" shouted by a girl"

"Hey back off, Natsume is only mine. If you dare snatch him away from me, you'll experience hell" Luna threatened

"Yyeaahh Luna sama, Natsume sama is all yours" said the two girls and run away.

"She's not even my girlfriend yet she is so possessive" Natsume said with a hint of irritation in his crimson eyes

"Maybe she thinks that there will be no girl better than her" said Koko

"Hey Natsume, did you hear that? We are going to have another classmate" Ruka said happily

"If she enter honors class the she should be super smart" Tsubasa said with an annoyed expression

"So what if she is super smart Tsubasa, I thought you will be happy because you are going to have another girl into your collection" said Ruka as he patted Tsubasa's shoulder

"Don't you get the point Ruka? If she is super smart then she should be ugly because she is poor and nerd" said Tsubasa

"You are all annoying, she will drool all over us. We are going to have another annoyinh fan girl" Said Natsume as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to make her life a hell here" said Luna while her lips form into curve

"Then we are going to have another toy Luna sama" said Sumire

"Yeah Sumire and I feel that this is going to be interesting" said Luna

**~HEAD MASTER'S OFFICE~**

"I'm happy that you are here Ms. Mikan Sakura, I'm pretty sure that this school year will be interesting." Head Master said as he sip his cup of coffee.

"It will be interesting indeed sir. You will surely find it interesting" Mikan said as she sit on the couch then looked at the window

"What do you mean Sakura?" Head Master ask as he is wondering what does she mean

"Nothing sir, I'm just saying how big this academy is." Mikan lied so that she can escaped from the eyes of the Head Master

Knock! Knock! Knock! A load sound came signaling that the homeroom teacher is now here. When the door was open, it revealed a young man that looks like thirty years old. He wore a weird violet suit that looks like a gay.

"I'm Narumi Anjo your new homeroom teacher, please to meet you" greeted cheerfully by her new homeroom teacher

"I'm Mikan Sakura, the new scholar student. Please to meet you sensei" I replied excitedly

**~Mikan's POV~**

While we are walking, my homeroom teacher explain the school rules, the ranking of classes and others

"You know, you are really popular now Sakura" Sensei said

"Please call me Mikan, I feel uncomfortable sensei" I said

"I'm sorry, its just that I thought that its more formal to call you Sakura"

"How come I become popular all of sudden?" I ask Narumi sensei with a slight of interest

"Because this is the first time that there is a scholar student in this school" He replied happily that made me fake a smile

"Really then they must be good people!" I said as I looked at him

"Mikan, I'm warning you. Never let your guard down, this school is dangerous. If rich people keep an eye on you, you will not survive in this place. Be careful" Narumi sensei warned me with a dead serious face.

I know what he means because before I entered this academy, I made a research about this AliceAcademy but of course I have to pretend like I don't know.

"What do you mean dangerous and be careful sir?" I ask him "nothing" he said

**~AT THE CLASS~**

"The teacher is late, and where is my new toy!" Luna demanded with eagerness

"Maybe they are on the way Luna sama" Sumire said

"They are testing my patience" added by Luna who is now tapping her foot on the floor

"Lets make a bet about that new student" said Ruka as he faced the other member of sapphire gem.

"She will only stay in just 1 week" said Tsubasa as he is preparing his money

"No, it will only be 3 days" said Koko

"For me 3 weeks" Ruka said

"You shouldn't make a bet on someone, that is so mean!" Yuu shouted at his friends

"Come on Yuu. We are not like you" said Koko as he placed his money on the table

"How about you Natsume?" Tsubasa asked

"I'll pass, I don't care about that dirty little trash" said Natsume as he placed his feet on his table

"Poor little girl, she don't know that she took the wrong school" Ruka said in front of Hotaru

"Will you please shut up! I'm busy designing and you are distracting me" said Hotaru coldly

"Sorry to bother you but don't you have a heart?" Ruka asked as he used his cute face that will made every girl submit to him except Hotar

"You don't also have a heart Ruka, you started the bet so don't think that you are kind" said Hotaru

"That is why you don't have a friend because you are cold towards other people" Ruka shouted

"You are wrong I have one and only friend" Hotaru murmured with a little hurt in her eyes

No one heard Elle's answer except Natsume

BANG!A loud sound came signaling that the teacher is here. Everyone proceed to their assigned seat.

"At last here she comes" Luna said as she eyed intently at the door

The teacher walks in front of the class.

"Class we will have a new student. Let's welcome her warmly" announced by the teacher

There appeared a beautiful girl who have a hazel nut hair with a brown orbs wearing AliceAcademy's High school uniform. She entered the class and walks gracefully in front of the class

"I'm Mikan Ssakura 16 years old. Please to meet you all" She shortly introduces herself and smile innocently. Hearts are on the eyes of the boys and some girls are looking at her enviously.

"She's really beautiful" Yuu said

"A rare beauty indeed" Tsubasa said

"Don't judge the book by its cover." Ruka replied as she looked at Mikan and a small blush appeared.

**~Mikan's POV~**

I sense that they are surprise but I was surprise too! I saw Hotaru with also a surprised look! What on earth is happening it's not part of my plan!

"Ewe! A poor girl like you doesn't belong to our class not even on the other class!" Sumire said as she hold my hair tightly

"So you are that scholar, you seem ugly" Luna said with jealousy in her eyes

"Don't take my Natsume away from me" that bastard Luna threatened

"Who is Natsume?" I asked as I heard a loud gasp around the class

"You dirty little trash don't know Natsume sama?" Sumire said

"Who is really that Natsume sama?" I asked irritatedly

"Natsume is the heir of Hyuga Corp. and the most sought male in our country!" Luna stated proudly

"Then why are you so proud of him, are you his girl friend?" I asked Luna

"No but I will become his girl friend someday" Luna said as star appeared on her eyes

I chuckled and laughed loudly and said "You are so possessive even though you are not his girl. You are really funny Luna"

"No one makes Luna funny!" Luna shouted as she look at Sumire

"Lets teach her a lesson girls" Sumire ordered

When they are about to teach her a lesson, someone stop them and freed Mikan

"Don't you dare hurt her or you are going to experience my wrath" someone threatened that made everyone shocked.

"Long time no see my long lost knight" I said that made everyone curious.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leave her alone Luna. I will never forgive you if you hurt my best friend" Hotaru threatened as she glared at Luna and te gang

"Who is she? Best friend? I don't get it!" Koko said

"It's seems like the school's Ice Queen has a best friend, this is interesting" said Natsume as he keeps an eye to Mikan

"I have a feeling that this year will be interesting" Ruka said

"Maybe she can be my girlfriend" Tsubasa said dreamily

"Hotaru san! What are you saying? you are super rich! You shouldn't befriend poor people like her. You can be my friend you know!" Luna pleaded

"But she is my friend and that is final!" Hotaru replied

"FRIEND? Don't make fun of us! You don't even talk to anyone here in our class. How can you have a commoner best friend if you isolated yourself even on elites!" Shouted surprising by Ruka

"I don't care if you don't believe me, as long as I know that I'm telling the truth" Hotaru answered Ruka which made him frozen on the spot

"WHAT! The Ice Queen really has a friend?" shouted by the whole class

"I can't believe it!" said by a girl

"Me too, she is one of the most respected student in our class. She is also rich too, how come that she has a commoner friend?" added by another girl

"Maybe that Sakura girl befriend her so that she can have her money" said by a boy

And the whole class started talking about the two. It easily spread around the academy and everyone cannot believe that the Ice Queen really has a friend.

Many student speak ill about Mikan because they thought that Mikan is only after Hotaru's money but some people are saying some nice words about her

"I'm so glad that Hotaru has a best friend!" said Anna

"Yeah me too! Maybe she can be the way so that Hotaru will be able to open to us" said Misaki

"We can gain more friends again Anna, Misaki!" Nonoko shouted cheerfully

~**At the Rooftop**~

"Long time no see Mikan Sakura or should I say Yukihara?" Hotaru provoke Mikan

"Don't say such thing! Someone may hear you" Mikan warned Hotaru

"Why are you here? I don't heard that the heiress of Imai family is studying here" Mikan ask Hotaru

"I should be the one asking that to you! I don't know that you will come here. It's been years Mikan" Hotaru shouted and after that, she warmly smile at Mikan and her warm smile turns into a sorrowful smile.

She said "You grown up, you also change. What happened to you?" she asked Mikan looking worried.

Mikan told her story after she was kicked out of the mansion. How she stole and fought just to get food, how she begged for food and no one even gave her a piece of bread. And how she become Sakura.

"I don't know that you have experience such hardships. I'm sorry Mikan" Hotaru said as water falls from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Hotaru? Don't worry I'm fine now!" Mikan told her

"You Idiot, don't tell me you forgot? When we were young, I swear to protect you yet I failed" Hotaru sobbed

"Don't worry, its fine now" Mikan reassured hr

"Why are you here?" Hotaru asked Mikan

"I'm going to take back what is supposed to be mine" Mikan told her

"Then its my turn to protect you" said Hotaru

"What do you mean Hotaru?" Mikan asked

"This path is dangerous if you have no back up. You have to gain more friends so that many people will support you. That is the law of this world, this is why this academy is established to have a great relation to other powerful family."

Hotaru told Mikan what does she need and how much power does she need.

"Then please help me gain friends" Mikan requested

"No, I don't have friends here" Hotaru told Mikan

"How come the heiress of Imai has no friends?" Mikan asked

"I find them annoying. You have to gain friends on your own and be careful, you have to learn how to read other people so that you will know who is your enemy or who is your friend" said Hotaru

"Yeah! I know how to read peoples mind. I'm used to it" Mikan told Hotaru with a small sad face on her eyes

"Let's go back to the class. It's already time" Said Mikan

They are walking in silent when Hotaru was called at the Head Masters office to make a report about some business.

"So in the end, I walk alone to the class" she sigh and walk again to the class. When she entered the class, everyone was already around her.

"How dare you befriend Hotaru sama!" shouted by a girl

"I know why you befriend her, so that you can have her money right?" said by another girl

"You should go back to you world, you don't belong here" said by another ugly girl

"Stop!" shouted by a girl called Luna. She walks toward her and pulled her hair that makes Mikan shout

"ouch! Stop it!" Mikan shouted

"Don't ever go near Hotaru san because she is suppose to be friend with us" Luna threatened"

"Poor little girl, she will experience triple hell" said Ruka as he sigh and they suddenly heard Mikan talk back at Luna

"Hotaru don't like you because you are so ugly Luna" said Kana coldly

"What did you say, do you really want to get beaten?" Luna threatened and Mikan suddenly whispered something to Luna that makes her frightened.

"That's not true!" Luna defended herself as tears falls from her eyes.

"Why are you crying Luna Yu…ki…ha…ra sama? Mikan asked in a provoking way

"I will never forgive you!" Luna shouted as she run away from the class and bumped on Hotaru

"What happened to her Mikan?" ask Hotaru with a hint of interest

"She dare threatened me so I also threatened her" Mikan said

"You shouldn't do that, you are revealing the truth!" shouted Hotaru

"I'm just stating the fact and don't worry I don't have any intentions **_now_**" Mikan reassured her

The class now is filled with questions around Mikan. Everyone saw her as a mysterious person now and not dirty little trash.

"Who is that Mikan? This is the first time that Luna looks terrified and she even cry!" said Koko

"Yeah, Luna never cries nor feel scared. This is indeed very first time and she cried to a commoner!" said Tsubasa

"We have to make an investigation" Natsume said in front of his group and and all agree..

"That Mikan girl is really interesting, this year will be fun" Natsume thought as smirk appears on his face.

**Next day**

Mikan got to school early as she expected, she is the first to enter the class. She proceed to her assigned seat and wait until the class start. Unexpectedly, someone entered the class without her noticing

"That's my seat little girl, get lost" the boy threatened

"excuse me but this is the seat that sensei assigned to me" Mikan retorted

"I don't care and get lost because you will never grab my attention" the boy said

"How dare you! I won't drool in front of you and I will NEVER take a liking on you" Mikan shouted

"I don't believe you, sooner or later you will fall for me because you're like all the girls here." The boy said with a little amusement.

"I will never fall for someone as arrogant as you" said Mikan

"No you will fall for me because you girls are an idiot" said Natsume

"Who's an idiot? I can beat you in the exam" Mikan said. "I really hate it if I am called an idiot"

"Then let's make a bet. If I can beat you in the exam, you will be my slave for 3 months" Natsume said and Mikan added "But if I can beat you in the exam, you will be my slave for 3 whole month"

"I'm Natsume Hyuga, the heir of Hyuga Corp." the boy said who's name is Natsume

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice meeting you Natsume" Mikan greeted while she rolled her eyes.

It makes Natsume more amuse because this is the first time a girl never fall from him despite the fact of his looks and money.

"You can share my seat since it's a bet, so I may know if you are cheating or not" Natsume said

"I never cheat, maybe you are the one cheating. You're just saying it so that I will not blame you!" Mikan said as she eyed Natsume from head to toe

"You cheater!"

"You are the cheater"

"No I don't cheat" said Mikan

"Yes you are!" said Natsume

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

And their argument began not noticing that many people begun entering the class wondering how on earth Natsume loses his temper on such a girl.

"Mikan what's happening?" Hotaru asked entering on the argument of the two

"That bastard, he wont let me sit on my assigned seat" Mikan said angrily and Hotaru smash her head with her hand

"Ouch! Whats that for?" Mikan asked

"That's not your assigned seat Idiot, you sit beside me" Mikan said

The whole class laughed including Luna and her gang, Yuu, Koko, Tsubasa, Ruka and also NATSUME?

"I thought you are super genius but now, I think I'm wrong" Koko shouted while laughing

This scene makes Mikan look embarrassed to the point that are going to cry then suddenly, Ruka patted her head and said

"That's okay, everyone had an embarrassing moments. It just happen to be that it's your turn" Ruka comforted

"I'm so relieved that someone in this class can understand me" Mikan smiled

"No problem, I just want to be friends with you" said Ruka

It amused Hotaru because she notice a pair of crimson eyes look at the two with a jealous feeling

"Let's go to your assigned seat Mikan" said Hotaru and makes the class laughed more but it was easily interrupt when Natsume hold Mikan's hand

"Hey what's going on, Natsume sama stop that Mikan and hold her hand!" this make the girls go crazy

"Natsume, why are you stopping Mikan to proceed to her own seat?" Hotaru ask coldly

"She will sit beside me" Natsume said furiously that makes everyone shocked.

"Natsume what's going on?" Tsubasa asked

"We have a bet, if she loses to me in the exam she will be my slave and if I loses to her, I will be her slave" Natsume stated about the bet.

"Then why are you letting her to sit on your special seat?" Ruka asked out of the blue

"of course! To know if she is cheating or not" Natsume answered

"But is that only the reason Natsume?" Hotaru asked

"I have no more reason to that" said Natsume

But Hotaru and Ruka know that there is a deeper reason why Natsume wanted Mikan to sit beside him. Hotaru looked at Ruka and is telling something.

"We have to talk Ruka" said Hotaru


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Chapter 5 of my first fanfict~

Hope you enjoy :)))

* * *

"Bastard! I'm loosing my cool. I forgetting my purpose here" Mikan thought as she leaned on her bed. Suddenly, she heard a loud knock "knock! Knock!"

"Please come in" she said in a tired voice

"Mikan, I can't believe you agreed to compete to Hyuuga" Mocked Hotaru

"Come on Hotaru, because of that someone might discover who really Iam" Mikan whispered making Hotaru twitch

"So what if they will discover who you really are Mikan besides that will only make the game in your hands!" Hotaru said

"Maybe it will be easier to me to take back what is mine but I wanted them to take my revenge slowly but painfully and it will not be in this way" Mikan said as she covered herself with her blanket

"Then use Natsume in your plan" Hotaru suggested

"What? No way He will be a burden to me" Mikan said and shot Hotaru a death glare

"No Mikan, he will be useful to you. If you still haven't known, he is the most sought teenage boy in our age and he has everything" Hotaru stated

"So what if he has everything, I don't care" Mikan said

"You really are an idiot Mikan! He is a Hyuuga and Hyuuga is one of the most influential family in Japan. He may help you if you wish" she said loudly

"So you are saying that I should really beat him on our bet and command him to help me on our plan" Mikan said coldly

"Yes I am and you should" Hotaru said

"Hmmm.. maybe I should but don't you think his life might be endager? My concience will never let a poor guy become a victim" Mikan said worriedly

"Come on Mikan! you are not that type of person" Hotaru said sarcastically

"Hmmm.. I'll think about it but for now, please leave me alone so that I may obtain rest" Mikan said then she closed her eyes

"As you wish my princess" Hotaru walks to the door and open it but before she leave she said "You know Mikan, I think you are interested in Hyuuga" as she said it a smirk appeared from her face

"What? Me? interested? Hyuuga? what the hell!" she shouted and threw a pillow at her but Hotaru was gone

* * *

"Hey Natsume!" Ruka shouted as he run after Natsume

"What?" Natsume asked emotionless

"Why are you suddenly making a bet?" Ruka asked

"Well I just thought that if she will become my slave this year will be pretty interesting" Natsume said and a smirk appears on his perfect face

"You are really onto it huh?" said Ruka

"Don't you find her interesting Ruka?" Natsume asked Ruka

"Well I also do but not the way you do" Ruka said. Well it is true that Rukas found her interesting because she was the first person except Hotaru that think of them as a normal person and he like that feelings.

"Not the way I do, what do you mean Ruka?" Natsume asked

"Well I feel that you are inlove with her" Ruka stated proudly that made Natsume laughed. (Natsume only smile or laughed if he is with Ruka because he really treasure Ruka as his best friend)

"listen Ruka, I know if I am in love with some one and I should be the first one to know" Natsume reassured Ruka

"Maybe your mind know that you are not in love with Sakura san but your heart knows it" Ruka whispered

"What do you mean Ruka?" Natsume asked confusedly

"Look Natsume, I'm your bestfriend for a long time and I know you for a long time" Ruka smiled

"Ruka thats not what you thin-" he was then cut off by Ruka

"Time will come Natsume and you will know the truth" Ruka smiled again and run off leaving Natsume alone

"Love? what the hell I don't believe in love" Natsume said

* * *

A dirty girl was lying painfully at the road. She was crying, all she can do was cry any way so she staredd to sing

"Heartful song" by Mizuki Nana

_Daremo inai stage_  
_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku_  
_Kinou to onaji_  
_Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no_

___Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo_  
_Namida fuite tobira tatakou_

the little girl sat there painfully as she sing. She was singing with all her heart as she realized that her beautiful life will not come back again. "Last scene is always painful" she thought

_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_  
_Yuuki wo dashite_  
_Hazukashigaranaide_  
_My Heartful Song_  
_My Heartful Song_  
_Utau yo itsumademo_  
_Anata ni todokimasu you ni_

The little girl was crying hardly, she didn't even felt that someone was there around her age listening to her silently

_Itsukara darou_  
_Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta_  
_Konna watashi wo_  
_Akiramenaide mattete kureta no_  
_Kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita_  
_Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite_

The little girl was now looking at the sky as tears falls from her eyes. She lift up her hands and tries to touch the sky over and over again but of course, she failed to touch the sky

_Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga_  
_Mesameru you ni_  
_Sunao ni nareta kara_  
_My Heartful Song_  
_My Heartful Song_  
_Kokoro wo hiraite_

A little boy was still looking at her wondering what she was doing so he walked to her and hold her little hands

_Ima_  
_Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru_  
_Yuuki wo dashite_  
_Kagayaki tsuzukeyou_  
_My Heartful Song_  
_My Heartful Song_  
_Utau yo itsumademo_  
_Anata ni todokimasu youni_

The little girl was surprised that someone hold her hand. She looked first and found a little boy with a crimson eyes. She smiled at him but the little boy could feel the pain hidden behind that smile

"Hello may I help you?" A litttle girl asked

"What are you doing here looking like an idiot?" The little boy asked

"Pffft... don't be rude I'm not an idiot! I'm just making my pain go away" The little girl said

"Pain? where?" the boy asked

"Here" she said as she pointed her chest "I have experience a pain in the heart" she added

"Really? the let me help you" the boy said and smiled at her. He hold her hand and close his eyes

_Pain pain go away_

_I am the prince and I command you to go away _

_so that my princess will be happy this day_

__"Is it still painfull?" he asked

"No thank you" she said

"You are welcome my princess" The little boy said

* * *

**End of Chapter!**

Is my story bad or is it okay?

Whatever, to my readers I am doing my best to make my story better so please endure my story a little :))


End file.
